What the Heart Wants
by Night Elric
Summary: Ciel wakes up in the dead of night after a wet dream about a certain demon. Wide awake he goes down to Sebastian's room... Will he finally act on his desires? Or will they just stay in his dreams? Warnings: Yaoi and Shota.


"_Ciel..." Sebastian moaned thrusting harder into said boy that was withering under him. Ciel moaned loudly and clawed at Sebastian's back. "SEBASTIAN~!" He screamed and moaned loudly as he came. _

Ciel sat up on his bed panting felling hot and sticky. He groaned slightly and pushed the covers off of him before getting up and walking to the bathroom to clean himself up. He sighed walking back to his bed with a new nightshirt on and new undergarments. This was the third night he had woken up because of that dream and the third time he has had to change night clothes. He sat on the edge of his bed thinking. It was well passed midnight and still dark outside but he wasn't tired anymore.

Ciel got up and walked out of his room quietly. He thought about where Sebastian would be this late at night and decided to go to the demon's room. The mansion was dark, no lights were lit. Why would they be? The only one who was always up this late at night could see in the dead of night as if it was the middle of the day. But Ciel didn't need the lights he knew his mansion well enough to manage over to Sebastian's room without getting too badly hurt. (He accidentally bumped into a table at some point along the way.)

When Ciel got to the servants corridor he saw light spilling out form under one of the doors. Sebastian's bedroom door to be exact. He walked to the door quietly though he was sure the demon could hear him. Hell he was sure the demon heard him when he got out bed. He didn't bother knocking and just walked into the room.

Sebastian sat at his desk and looked up at Ciel when he opened the door. "Young Master, what are you doing up this late at night? You should be in bed." He said as the boy walked into the room and to the bed before sitting at the end of it. "I'm not tired." Ciel said looking at him, his mind replaying his dream. Sebastian sighed quietly. "I have paperwork to do Young Master." He said glancing at the work on his desk. Ciel pouted slightly but wiped it away before Sebastian could see. "Well work then I'll just wait till you're done." he said and laid back on the bed his legs still hanging off the end.

Sebastian looked Ciel over frowning slightly. '_What's with him?_' he thought before shaking his head and going beck to his work. Ciel hummed quietly relaxing into the bed, Sebastian's bed. He smiled slightly at the thought and he let his mind wonder. His member twitched as his mind went back to his dream. He bit his lip fighting back a light moan as his mind replayed it again and again. He looked over at Sebastian and his eyes tracing over the demons features.

Ciel sat up on the bed watching Sebastian work. His mind raced trying to decide whether or not to do what he wanted. Sebastian glanced up at him for a moment and his mind was made up in the moment the demons eyes were on him. He stood up and walked to Sebastian moving around the desk. The scratching of the pen slowed but didn't stop as Ciel got closer to Sebastian. Ciel slipped into the space between Sebastian and the desk putting one knee on either side of his hips straddling him. The pen stopped moving and Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Y-young master what are you doing?" Sebastian asked him.

Ciel shifted slightly on his lap and pressed closer to him. "Do you want to know why I am awake?" Ciel asked whispering in his ear licking it teasingly. Sebastian shivered slightly and shook his head 'no' not trusting his voice. "I keep having this dream you see. It is about you and me…" Ciel said and paused licking Sebastian's ear again shifting in his lap. Sebastian gasped slightly feeling Ciel's hard member brush against his thigh. "Sebastian~." Ciel moaned into said demon's ear grounding into him lightly.

"M-My lord… T-the dream?" Sebastian said fighting back small moans as Ciel repeated the action again and brushed against his own member making his breath hitch slightly. Ciel hummed lightly "You were fucking me. Hard, fast, and rough. You made me scream your name as I came." he said moaning and rocked his hips against Sebastian's again.

Sebastian moaned and his eyes glowed faintly as he attacked Ciel's lips with his own in a heated kiss. Ciel moaned and kissed back hard opening his mouth when he felt Sebastian tongue sweep across his bottom lip. After mapping out every part of Ciel's mouth Sebastian rubbed his tongue against Ciel's, enticing him to do the same to him. Ciel hesitantly copied what Sebastian had done to him.

Ciel pulled back to catch his breath and Sebastian kissed and licked at his neck making him moan. "S-Sebastian." he said leaning his head back. Sebastian ground into Ciel lightly and started unbuttoning his night shirt running his hand over the skin that was exposed. Ciel moaned again and fumbled with the buttons on Sebastian's tailcoat but finally was able to push it off the demons shoulders. He moaned louder when Sebastian dipped down licking and sucking lightly at one of his nipples as he pushed the nightshirt off of him.

Ciel ground roughly against Sebastian and bit his lip hard doing his best to unbutton Sebastian's vest and shirt. Sebastian moaned then chuckled lightly picking Ciel up and sitting him on the desk after moving his stuff off of it. Sebastian stood from his chair and slowly unbuttoned his clothes once Ciel's eyes were on him. Ciel bit his lip watching Sebastian strip in front of him and pulled his underwear off throwing them haphazardly away. Sebastian smirked slightly and kneeled down in front of Ciel after tossing his shirt and vest to the side. His ruby eyes starred up at Ciel's blue ones as he wrapped his hand lightly around his member and stroked him teasingly. Ciel bit his lip and moaned lightly and watched what Sebastian was doing to him. Sebastian gave him a teasingly lick before taking his member fully into his mouth. Ciel moaned louder and thrusted lightly into Sebastian's mouth loving the sudden warmth. Sebastian moaned faintly around him and sucked hard on his member bobbing his head quickly. Ciel blushed slightly at the sounds that left his mouth, lewd moans and small gasps when Sebastian used his tongue.

Sebastian pulled back suddenly and Ciel whimpered lightly as he starred at him questioningly. "Do you know what you do to me Young Master?" Sebastian asked running his hands down Ciel's sides resting one o the boys hip and the other on his thigh pulling him closer to the edge of the desk. Ciel moaned lightly and shook his head. "Tell me." he said biting his lip. Sebastian ground against the boy rubbing his clothed arousal against Ciel's exposed one. "Can you feel me? That's what you do to me." He said kissing the boys neck and biting him lightly. Ciel moaned and leaned his head back. "Sebastian!~" he said moaning. Sebastian took advantage of the exposed neck and kissed and bit him lightly all over before pulling back and undoing his belt on his pants. Ciel watched him blushing as he took of his pants slowly showing he didn't have anything on under them. Sebastian smirked and moved back close to Ciel smirking slightly. "Do you like what you see Young master?" He asked biting his neck again. Ciel shivered slightly and nodded. "Y-Yes." he said biting his lip. "Hmm." Sebastian hummed lightly. "How much?" he asked before retuning his lips to Ciel's neck biting down harder than he did before but not hard enough to bring any pain. Ciel moaned louder and blushed lightly "Mmnn~ S-so much." Sebastian smirked slightly. "And I like what I see young master" he whispered into Ciel's ear. His hand sliding down so both were resting on each of the boys thighs. "Tell me young master. Tell me what you want." he said.

Ciel closed his eyes as his cheeks burned from the blush. "You." He said sensually. Sebastian smirked again. "You already have me, my lord. My body, my soul, down to the very last hair on my head, It all belongs to you." he said and kissed Ciel on the lips again. "You need only ask." he said his hands rubbed slowly up Ciel's thighs then back down. "So again I ask tell me exactly what you want Young master." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "I want you. I want you to do what ever you want to me. Do not hold back." he said moaning faintly. Sebastian growled and roughly kissed Ciel. He pulled off his gloves quickly and placed them back where they had rested before. He broke the kiss and panted a little. "I don't want to hurt you Ciel." he said looking down at him. Ciel moaned lightly and tried to catch his breath. 'Do it Sebastian~" He said leaning up and kissed Sebastian's neck lightly. Sebastian closed his eyes and moaned. "It is going to hurt no matter what I do…" He said. "…But I can make it easier." he said raising one of his hands to Ciel's mouth.. "You have to get them wet." he said telling him.

Ciel nodded and took the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them until they are all wet with his saliva. He looked up at Sebastian when he finished. Sebastian swallowed hard thinking of better uses for the boy's mouth and tongue and groaned lightly as he removed his hand from Ciel's mouth. He pressed one of the fingers against Ciel's tight entrance. "It is going to be uncomfortable." he said giving Ciel one last way out though he prayed he didn't take it.

Ciel nodded. "O-okay. Hurry up…" He said closing his eyes. Sebastian kissed him to distract him as he pressed his finger inside of the boy. He waited for Ciel to relax some before moving it slowly and adding another. Ciel kissed back and melted into the kiss, relaxing. Sebastian deepened the kiss as he scissored his two fingers to ready him for the third. Ciel winced slightly and then kissed back deeper moaning slightly as Sebastian added a third finger and slowly moved them. Ciel moaned faintly, finding it weird that he enjoys the pain and he kissed Sebastian harder. Sebastian removed his fingers and positioned himself outside of Ciel entrance. He looked down at Ciel. "This will hurt…" Ciel looked up at him with lust clouded eyes and nodded.

Sebastian pushed himself inside slowly so not to hurt Ciel. Ciel clenched, gasping slightly as Sebastian kissed and pushed himself fully inside of him. "Relax Ciel. The pain will subside soon. I promise" Sebastian said into his ear. Ciel nodded shakily. "I...I told you not t…to hold back." He said and Sebastian pulled back as far as he dared before pushing back into Ciel moaning lightly. Ciel gasped, moaning as he threw back his head. Sebastian attacked Ciel's neck kissing, licking, and biting at it as he thrusting a bit harder and faster into the boy. Ciel moaned louder, his nails digging into Sebastian's shoulders harshly. Sebastian growled lightly in pleasure at the sting Ciel's nails gave from digging into his shoulders. He bit a little harder than he meant to on Ciel's neck drawing some blood. His hand traveled down in between them and wrapped his hand around Ciel's own arousal stroking it to match his thrusts. "Ciel…" he panted out slightly. Ciel moaned loudly, thrusting to meet Sebastian's own thrusts. His nails dug more into Sebastian, drawing blood. "S-Sebastian…" he moaned. Sebastian moaned and growled lightly going a little faster than he probably should, a little harder than he ought to, but he was to far gone to notice.

Sweat made Ciel's bangs stick to his forehead as he gasped, groaned, and moaned louder with every thrust. He started to feel pain as he continued to hold onto Sebastian's shoulder. Said demon kissed Ciel hard and passionate. Everything about the boy: his sent, the sounds he made, his taste they were all he was truly conscious of. He moaned into the kiss. Ciel kissed back passionately, moaning more as he licked Sebastian's bottom lip, trying to gather sense again. Sebastian opened his mouth and dived his tongue into Ciel's mouth. He moved his hand that was on Ciel's member faster. He was close and wanted him to climax with him. "Ciel…" he panted pulling back a little to look at him in the eyes. "Cum with me love…" he said moaning. Ciel moaned loudly cumming hard. "Se-SEBASTIAN~!" He mound loudly, screaming slight and clenched tightly as he came, squeezing Sebastian and clawed his back. The demon felt Ciel clench around him and he moaned. "Ciel!" He said as he came deep inside of the boy.

Panting hard he looked at Ciel and placed light kisses all over Ciel's face finally capturing his lips with his own. Ciel kissed Sebastian back weakly, already starting to fall back to sleep and broke the kiss, panting trying to get back lost breath "Sebastian…" he said smiling lightly. Sebastian smiled back as he pulled out of him and picked him up taking him to the bed. Then laid down next to Ciel. He wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him closer. "Ciel." he said kissing the top of the boys head. Ciel laid his head on Sebastian's chest and hugged him. "I…" he said and blushed not continuing. Sebastian breathed in deeply catching the sent of Ciel's hair. "Hmmm?" he hummed at the sound of Ciel's voice. "I.. love you Sebastian." Ciel said blushing and bit his lip not looking at the demon. Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel's face up so he was looking at him. He lightly kissed the boys lips before pulling back. "I love you too Ciel." He said smiling at him. Ciel blushed deeper and closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep. Sebastian smiled and pulled the sheets over the both of them, feeling content and happy next to his Ciel. '_my Ciel…' _he thought smiling more liking the sound of it. Ciel curled up against Sebastian's chest and fell asleep. Sebastian kissed Ciel's head as he relaxed closing his eyes. "I love you." he repeated in a whisper and even though demons didn't need sleep he drifted off to sleep smiling.


End file.
